Survivor: Pearl Islands
| returnees = Burton Roberts (''8'') Tijuana Bradley (''16'') Sandra Diaz-Twine (''20'') Andrew Savage (''20'') | previousseason = The Amazon | nextseason = All Stars }}Survivor: Pearl Islands is the seventh season in the Crusu Survivor series. The season was won by Ryan Opray in a 5-2 vote over Nicole Delma. Twists * Unexpected Start: The contestants were invited to a yacht under the impression they were going to take some publicity pictures to promote the season. Much to their surprise, they were told the game had begun unexpectedly, and that they would start it wearing only the clothes they possessed on their backs. After being divided into the two tribes, they were sent to a small fishing village with 100 Panamanian Balboas, to buy their supplies they would need for the next thirty-nine days. *'Looting:' Aside from the actual prize received after winning a Reward Challenge, the Survivor's pillage from the losing tribe's camp. One member of the winning tribe is sent to the other tribe's camp to loot one item of their choice. This twist was not continued at the merge and was inactive during episode one and seven. * Buried Treasure: The tribe that wins a Reward Challenge also gets a third prize: a clue to the whereabouts of a hidden treasure chest buried somewhere on the tribes' camp. The clues were cumulative with each one being more useful then the last. There was a maximum of three clues for each tribe. Inside the chest would be luxury items. *'Distant Camps:' Unlike previous seasons of the series where the two tribes would dwell on the same island (but on opposite sides), the two tribes lived on two entirely different islands, with an equal amount of resources. * Kidnapping: The Morgan tribe was given an additional advantage after winning the Day 18 Immunity Challenge. They were told that they could kidnap one member of the opposing Drake tribe until after the next challenge, and that player will skip his tribe's Tribal Council and will compete with them at the next challenge. They selected Rupert. * Outcasts: On Day 19, the ten remaining castaways faced a third tribe comprised of the first six departed castaways in a special challenge. If The Outcasts win, both Drake and Morgan will go to separate Tribal Councils and will vote one of their own. The Outcasts will vote two of their own back into the game, with the remaining four being eliminated for good. The two returning castaways will be granted immunity at their first Tribal Council. If The Outcasts finish second, only one of them will be voted back in the game, and only the losing tribe will vote somebody out. If The Outcasts lose to both tribes, they are all eliminated from the game, and Morgan and Drake merge without voting anybody out. * Jury Competing in a Challenge: At the Day 37 Immunity Challenge, while the final four castaways fought for individual immunity, the incomplete jury also joined the challenge as a team. If the jury beat the rest, none of the remaining survivors would have immunity. Castaways Episode Guide Voting History